It has been common practice for many, many years for parents to record the physical growth of their children by having the child stand against a wall and marking the child's height and the date associated therewith on the wall or door frame. This has certain advantages in that it is essentially a permanent record, but the record stays with the wall or door frame and may either be painted over when the house is redecorated or stays with the house when the family moves to a new dwelling, which in both cases results in the loss of the records. It is also common practice for individuals to collect various mementos during their lifetime to signify important events. Such mementos include graduation tassels to signify graduation from high school, college or graduate school; mementos from their wedding; mementos from the birth of their children; and any other events which they consider significant, such as trophies they have won in various sporting events or other types of events. In the past, these have been collected in a somewhat random fashion. Often, the trophies occupy a shelf, while the other mementos are relegated to a box stored in a closet or in the attic.
In any event, it has not been conveniently possible to record in a continuous fashion both physical growth and significant life events on a single device, which can be maintained and utilized throughout the lifetime of an individual, or indeed through the collective lifetime of a family group where the physical growth and significant events of various family members are recorded.
It is thus an object of the present invention to provide a unitary device which will allow for the recording of physical growth of one or more members of a family group and also provide for recording of significant events in the life of one or more members of a family group, all of which can be maintained in a convenient structure throughout the lifetime of either an individual or the collective life of a family group.